In the Shadows
by Mrs.Clopton
Summary: Mary is a blossoming young woman who is captured by the butcher. What will happen to her? To Tavington? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is very different.

A/N2: Thanks to all reviewers of my last story.

_**Trouble**_

I was giving a redcoat some water. His head was bleeding badly from a sword wound and he had a bullet wound on his abdomen that was mended up.

A bunch of other redcoats came through the plantation's corn field. I stopped and looked up. I felt them coming.

When they reached the house, the leader (a lieutenant) walked up the porch to my father. I went up to the porch and purposely interrupted him, "Father I am going to go check the Continental inside."

"Okay Mary but be careful."

"I will"

I walked inside and as I got through the threshold, I heard horses galloping at a run. I stopped and turned my head slightly. What I saw worried me. I was worried about my family especially my brother and the continental soldiers lying on and in front of the porch.

I ran to my brother's room just down the hall. He was about to come out. I told him, "Be careful the 'butcher' is out there."

"Mary it is you I should be worried about."

I laughed at this joke. I was the beauty of the south. I had long, blonde hair, a tanish, flawless complexion and beautiful evergreen eyes. Men from all over the world who had heard of me came to court me. I turned them all down. I was very picky about it.

We walked down the hall together side by side but when we got to the front door Gabriel got in front of me. The "butcher" had the dispatches my brother was carrying. He looked up after the reading the dispatches and saw me. He completely forgot about the dispatches.

He smiled and then remembered the dispatches.

"Who carried this?" no answer. "WHO CARRIED THIS?"

"I did sir." Gabriel. "I was wounded these people gave me care. They have nothing to do with the dispatches."

"He is a spy hang him and put his body on display."

"No." I pleaded. "Please don't take him."

"You girl come here." I walked to him. "What is your name?"

"Mary, sir, Mary Martin."

"Well then Ms. Martin. What do you propose do?"

I looked back at my family. All eyes were on me. "Take _me_ instead."

"No, Mary don't." Came my father's voice.

Ignoring my father, "If I take you, you must promise to stay."

"I agree." And we shook on it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay I probably won't have another chapter up for a while. I have swim practice in the MORNING before school and on holidays. It is tough but I push myself to do it.

**Middleton Place**

I got on Colonel Tavington's horse and we rode off.

One hour passed and we finally reached our destination. When we stopped Tavington got off the horse first and then attempted to help me off but I just slid off the horse.

"You know when a gentleman offers to help off a horse you accept it."

"And who said you were a gentleman?" and walked of leaving Tavington standing there in surprise and anger.

I was escorted by what looked like the youngest man in the Dragoons. He was a brown-haired man with hazel eyes and a slight tanish colored skin. We walked in silence and then what seemed to be forever stopped in front of a small wood door. He opened and ushered me in then he shut the door and locked it with out a word.

I looked around the room. It was bare with a bed, a window and a desk. One used candle. It was dark in there. What light it had was through the window which really wasn't that big.

I heard footsteps and I knew immediately who it was… Colonel Tavington.

He was headed towards my room to give a "you-had-better-watch-yourself" speech.

I key in the lock and then a click brought me back from my train of thought.

Colonel Tavington walked in and slapped me. It really hurt but I had felt worse. A lot worse and I just stood my ground and looked him straight in the eye.

You had better watch yourself Ms. Martin. You are already standing on dangerous ground."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: okay I know I said that I wouldn't be able to update for a while but I am just feeling so good right know because we are put in lanes depending on how fast we are. So I went from one to two, two to four, four to five and that is really good.

**The Wedding Plans**

The days went by slowly for me. Every minute felt like 3 hours, 3 hours felt like days, days felt like years. But one particular night everything stopped: It was cold and rainy. No star could be seen in the sky, not even the moon could be seen. I was on my bed reading a book when I heard heavy footsteps, then they stopped right in front of my door. "_Colonel Tavington"_ was the first name on my list. A knock sounded.

"Come in." The door came open and in walked Tavington.

"I just wanted to let you know…" Silence

"Yes,"

"I just wanted to let you know that in 2 weeks you will be my wife." After this he turned around and headed out the door but I stopped him.

"I will never marry a monster like _you_."

He turned around and hit me hard.

"Yes you will and you will be happy about it. Know I am going to be nice to you and let you have one guest."

"Why just one guest?"

"Because you are still a prisoner here and if I didn't argue against it then you would not be able to even have a guest." He closed the door and left.

I threw myself on my bed facedown into the pillow and then started crying.

(Tavington's POV)

I shut the door and then put my right ear to the door. I heard crying. I wanted so badly to go in and apologize but decided against it and went across the hall to my room.

I went over to my studies and looked at the wedding plans. But all I could think about was Mary.

I left my room and went into Mary's room. She was lying on a pillow. Her cheeks were tear stained. I got on the other side of her, put my arm around her and unintentionally fell asleep.

(Mary's POV)

I woke up with a start from a bad dream. (I was running through a forest and I was getting chased by demons.) The first thing I felt was a body and an arm over me holding me tightly but gently. I looked to see who it was. Colonel Tavington. Not a real big surprise to me because he had been looking at me in a more loving manor than a "Go-to-hell-witch." I removed his arm and when I did I woke him up.

"Sorry" he grumbled and then left.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry, I now I haven't updated in a while (Not really that long). Swimming and school are really starting to wear me out. Like at our meets I have been swimming five-hundred yds (twenty laps.) and school I ran the 12-min. run and I have exams coming up so it will probably be Friday or Saturday till I can update.

**Wedding day**

The day of the wedding finally arrived. It was a warm, sunny day. I was getting my hair done when my best friend Samantha walked in and helped me with my hair.

"Nervous."

"A little but I think I can get through this." We both giggled until a soft knock on the door came.

"Ms. Martin we are ready when you are."

"Okay captain we will be there in a minute."

Samantha turned to me and sighed, "Oh Mary, you look so beautiful. Your mother would be so proud."

I smiled and looked into the mirror and what was starring back at me was a young face with beautiful Aqua blue wedding dress on. My long blonde hair was in a "going-to-a-fancy-ball" hair-do.

"Oh Samantha, I can't wait to see you on your wedding day."

She smiled and looked up at me.

"Mary, I am very lucky to have you as a friend. We have been through everything together and I will follow you further."

We hugged and wiped away our tears.

We left the room at around eleven-thirty. A few minutes later I walked down the aisle. When I got close to Col. Tavington he reached out his hand and I took it.

We walked a few steps up to the alter and faced each other. Then, the ceremony began. Our preacher was Lord General Cornwallis.

"Mary Elizabeth Martin, will you have this man to be your husband, to live in the covenant of marriage, will you love, comfort and honor him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

"Colonel William Fredrick Tavington, will you have this woman to be your wife to live together in the covenant of marriage, will you love, comfort and honor her for so long as both shall live?"

"I will."

Then by the power vested in me by our mutual faith in the lord, our God I know pronounce you man and wife."

After these words Will took me in closer to him and we kissed so deeply, so passionately we reluctantly pulled away.

We turned to face the clapping crowd. And then looked at each other and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter gets a little weird.

A/N: There is kind of an ironic situation in this chapter. If you can guess this irony I will send you a picture of the Patriot character of your choice.

**The Wedding Banquet Tragedy**

After the wedding we went inside to the Ball Room where the servants had set 3 sets of tables up. (One the left of us, one in the back middle and one to the right of us.) It was almost in a big rectangle with a very big dance floor in the middle.

Plates, spoons, forks, knives, bowls, golden goblets with blue and green gems decorating them, on the center table was a three-story cake.

Once we were all assembled we sat down. William and I sat in the middle of the center table, Samantha sat next to me and Captain Bordon (Will's second-in-command.) sat next to William.

I couldn't help but notice that Bordon kept looking over at Samantha, and Samantha occasionally looked over at him. When their eyes did meet they would just as quickly look away. It was pretty funny to watch. Eventually I used telecommunication (Something ALL slayers had possessed for a long time). _"Samantha, have you noticed that the man sitting next to my husband is looking at you."_

"_Yes, and have YOU noticed the same for me."_

I was about to answer but Will's gentle voice came, "Dear, are you ready to cut the cake?"

"Yes."

We stood up, Will took the knife in his left hand (He had his right around my waist) and I put my left over his and we cut the cake. The little piece we cut Will put in my mouth. After I swallowed we kissed and then before the festivities continued Lord General Cornwallis made a toast, "To our newly weds." At this we looked into each others eyes and smiled, Will kissed me on the top of my blonde head and Cornwallis continued, "May you two live in a long and happy Marriage."

We headed off to the dance floor where he swept me off my feet. We danced for about thirty minutes and then took a break. When we got back to the table Samantha and Bordon were still there giving each other there usual occasional glances and this time Will noticed it and pulled Bordon aside. When they came back Bordon asked Samantha to dance and almost shoved her off the chair. She looked back at me then took Bordon's hand and then they headed off to the dance floor.

Will then sat down and we smiled at each other and then turned to look at them. It looked as if they were having fun. It wasn't even five minutes in when we heard a woman scream. Samantha and I were the first to the door. We headed outside and to the kitchen where the scream had come from and flew down the kitchen stairs and what we saw shocked us all. A woman with two whole in her neck and a vampire feeding off her.

We got the vampires attention and then Samantha through me small wooden stake that I rammed into his heart and then he turned to ashes. After that was done we turned around and for the first time realized that William and Captain Bordon were standing behind us watching the scene unfold. But luckily they weren't angry; they just asked us if we were okay and then we disposed of the woman's body and then headed back to the banquet were we had to act like nothing was wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Exams are going well. I have to take one more tomorrow for Science. I also have a swim meet against a really good school so wish me luck.

A/N2: I have probably only two more meets. The one tomorrow and then Conference on the 25th of January. Hopefully I will be updating more after that. Anyways pleases R&R.

_**After the Wedding**_

After everything was over Will picked me up, under the threshold style and we went to our quarters. After we got there he put me down and I looked at him and we kissed.

(Two Months after the wedding)

Two months passed so quickly. I had been getting sick and had missed my monthly cycle twice. So I went to see the camps head doctor and after a few questions and an examination he told me I was two months pregnant and I nearly fell off the cot.

"Are you all right Lady Tavington?"

"Yes, just a little stunned by the news."

"Alright then, you are free to go. Oh and tell that husband of yours to be careful with those wounds of his."

"Wounds, doctor?"

"Yes ma'am. Did he not tell you?"

"No but that will all change tonight. Thank you doctor."

"You're very welcome."

"Colonel William Fredrick Tavington, why did you not tell me you were wounded?" I screamed at him as soon as he opened the door. He was wide eyed from the shock but eventually they softened up and he took hold of my shoulders and said, "It is nothing serious dear. It is only a few cuts and scrapes. How did you find out anyways?"

"Doctor Fresch told me."

"What was he doing here?"

"I went to see him."

"Why?"

I sighed, "Will you should sit down." So we went over to the bed and sat down. "I am two months pregnant." The look on Will's face was calm and loving. He stood up and stretched his arms out in front of him and I took them.

"When did you go?"

"About a week ago."

He pulled me closer. Wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me deeply and passionately we once again reluctantly pulled away.

"I love you so much, Mary."

"I love you too Will." We smiled and then a soft knock at the door. Will answer it.

"Why Lady Bordon, come in."

"Thank you, Colonel." Came the soft voice of Samantha.

"Can I please speak with Mary alone for a little bit?"

"Certainly." And he left the closing the door behind him.

"Mary, I don't think I can make patrol with you tonight. I am sorry but me Matthew got into a fight and we ran off to God knows were. If it is alright with you I would like to be here when he gets back."

"Oh, Samantha I don't think I could go anyways."

"Why?"

"Samantha, I am going to have a baby."

A small squeal came from her and we hugged.

"Oh Mary, I am so happy for you! Does Colonel Tavington know?"

"Yes, Samantha I just told him."

"Oh Mary, your mother would be so proud to see her little girl so grown up."

"I know. God I miss her."

"But remember Mary she already knows."

I got up and walked to the window and looked up to the North Star and grabbed the blue necklace that had the star on it and squeezed it.

"I know, I know."

"Well I had better be getting back." She went over to me and hugged me and whispered in my ear, "I am just so happy for you Mary." We pulled away.

"Thank you Samantha." She smiled then turned around and left.

A few minutes later Will walked in. I was laying on the bed and Will came over and put his arm around my middle and then leaned over and kissed my cheek and put his head on my shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I feel really good right now. I swam the 500 with the tough boys but there not so tough I mean I got second place plus did an extra 50 and got seventh on that Then I went straight to the next event. So Yay! I feel really good.

_**God's Little Miracles.**_

The months had gone by quickly. Samantha and Bordon eventually made up after a couple of months of fights with each other which resulted in Bordon losing his temper, slapping her and then going to the local pub to drink "the pain" away.

The time had finally come for the new family member to arrive. It was about noon. I was taking a nap and Will was at his desk going over some battle plans. I woke up with a start and immediately told William to go get Doctor Fresch.

I could here his footsteps down the hall running down the stairs to get him while a young servant was there to help me and watch over me.

5 minutes later the doctor arrived. I was already undressed with the sheets around me. After about an hour of labor a little baby girl came into the world.

The doctor handed her to the servant who cleaned her off and put her in my arms.

"I will tell Colonel Tavington."

"Okay. Thank you." I said with tears of joy in my eyes.

After he left I handed her to the servant got dressed and relieved her of the baby so she could change the sheets.

I fed the baby then, Will came in and we named her.

"I like Amber Mary Tavington." Will said

"I don't know. I like Bethany Mary Tavington the best."

"Hmm, it does sound like a pretty good name." So we agreed on Bethany Mary Tavington.

I bent down and kissed her little forehead. She had fallen asleep. So we put her in the cradle Will had secretly made when I was 5 months pregnant.

After we put her in the cradle the servant had walked in with new sheets and made the bed. We were both so tired that we got into bed and fell asleep instantly.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay there is a big twist in this chapter (hence the title.) But anyways please R&R.

_2 fights, 1 night._

It was about midnight when Beth started the screaming. Will was on a raid so I was stuck with the baby. I picked up out of the cradle and laid her little head on my shoulder put my left hand over her head and my right under her bottom patting it softly comforting her. This took about 10 minutes.

About every 5 minutes she would start to scream. By about the 10th time I fed her but that still didn't work. By the time it all stopped dawn was approaching and Will was finally back putting up his horse, Wildfire. 10 minutes later he walked in took of his weapons then removed his coat and immediately got on the bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Tavington's POV)

It was almost sunrise when we finally got back to the estate.

The sun was already trying to peak out of the Earth when I finally got to bed.

The 1st thing I did was look over at Mary. She was up.

"Up already?" Then I heard Beth start screaming from the cradle.

"That would be why." Mary said getting out of bed.

"I'll get her. Just go back to sleep."

I walked over to Beth's cradle. Picked her up and held her protectively against me and she immediately stopped crying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back to Mary's POV)

I looked at my husband and daughter. I smiled at the sight of the "butcher" The great, big scary man who everybody feared holding a little baby, showing his soft side.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(That night)

"I am going on another raid." Will said putting on his boots.

"But I thought you weren't going on another raid for another couple of weeks."

"I know but I chose this one."

"Why, I need you here to help me with Beth. I can't do it on my own." I said anger starting to come into my voice, "Will, this is your 5th chosen raid since Beth has been born…"

"Mary stop I will be back soon."

"That is what you said last time." I aid putting the sleeping bundle I held in my arms into the cradle.

"Mary I promise I will be back soon."

"Yeah right." I said rolling my eyes and turning away from him but he whirled me around facing him and then hit me really hard. We were both shocked and Will left the room shutting the door slowly and silently without saying another word leaving me on the floor with tears in my eyes.

2 hrs. later someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I said still sobbing.

"It's Samantha; I need to talk to you Mary."

I went over and opened the door and she walked in.

"Are you alright?" I asked her wiping away the tears.

"Matthew and I got into another fight."

"Yeah I understand. Will and I gat into fight too." I sad starting to cry again.

"Oh Mary, I am so sorry." She said giving me a hug. "Hey why don't we get out of here Beth, you, and me. We'll use the time portals and go to the future."

"Samantha, are you mad we can't go to the future. Shoot we can't even leave the grounds. Besides I love Will…"

"I know Mary and I love Matthew but let's just teach them a little lesson. I mean they _both_ forced us to marry them. Then we are starting to get into fights…"

"Alright, alright just give me a minute to get Beth's stuff."

"Okay but hurray."

"I will just make the capsule."

"Okay."

A few minutes later we went through the portal and into the future.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Swim season is finally over jumps for joy but I probably won't be able to update for a while because I want to spend every waking hour reading **Night** By: Elie Wiesel. Anyways enjoy this chapter. Please R&R.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Missing Discovery.**

(Bordon's POV)

We had finally gotten back at midnight. (Colonel Tavington didn't want to be gone long since he promised his wife he wouldn't be.) We put up our horses and went to bed. But when I got to my quarters Samantha wasn't there. I went over to the Colonel's quarters to see him red faced on the floor next to Beth's cradle with his head in his hands.

"There gone aren't they?'

"Samantha gone too?"

I sighed, "Yes. But where could they have gone and…" I paused for a minute, "when."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(3-months later) (Mary's POV)

It was a hot summer day in Boston 2005 I was jogging in the Boston Common when I saw a young African American girl dancing like NFL Cheerleaders. I walked over to her (Sam and I had tried out and made it into the Patriots Cheerleaders.)

"Hi, my name is Mary Tavington…"

"Yeah I know the real popular cheerleader. Hi I'm Nevra Bower."

"Anyways, I saw you dancing and we are looking for a few more cheerleaders. You should drop by on the 20th of this month and check it out."

"I can't my husband isn't really into the whole cheerleader thing."

"Oh, well if you change you mind I live just around the corner. Stop by some time."

"Ok thank you."

As soon as I started to leave I noticed the bruises on her arm.

"Not that it is any of my business, but does your husband abuse you?"

"That was when she 1st broke down, "Yes, I can't hide it anymore. The only reason I stay with him is so my little boy has a roof and a meal."

"Does he abuse him too?"

"No, thank God."

I couldn't stand to see a woman like her be abused so I told her to divorce him that she could come live with us. After all Sam and I had a pretty descent home for 2 more.

"I couldn't."

"Try out for the team. You will make good money if you make it and have a lot of new friends."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Come on I want you to meet my friend Sam and my daughter Beth."

"Okay."

We left the park and walked to my house. When we got there I unlocked the front door and we walked in. Sam was playing with now 3 month old Beth. I walked over and picked her up kissing her all over the face and she laughed.

"Sam this is Nevra Bower, Nevra this is Samantha Bordon."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Sam said.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Okay now that we are acquainted I am going to go take a shower and put Huffy and Duffy in the back." (We had to Boston Terrirors.)

(20 minutes later)

Nevra and I got in my BMW and she pointed me to her house. When we got there we both got out She went to the front door opened and walked straight to her boys bedroom and started packing his stuff.

"What are you doin' women." I heard a gruff male voice below.

"I am leaving."

"Oh and were ya gonna stay?"

"I met a very nice person willing to help me out."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: The next chapter probably won't be up for a while but keep checking back.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry, I know I haven't updated in a while but I did this Oprah's National High School essay thing (Wish me luck that I win.) So I had to read a book and then write an essay on it so yeah busy as a beaver.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Try-out**

It was about 12:00 on Saturday and they were posting cuts for new Patriot Cheerleaders. I was one of the judges and when I walked in to help reveal the cuts I saw Nevra's face and could tell she was really nervous.

"And now ladies, Mr.Heins will pull back this curtain and if your number is on here you have made it to the final try-outs" Mrs. Heins said into a microphone.

Mr. Heins pulled back the curtain from the whiteboard and as numbers started to appear the young woman's faces began to light up.

Nevra was getting a little discouraged because her number was the last on the board but when the curtain was completely off she smiled and ran over to me and gave me a hug.

"Okay ladies hit the showers and tomorrow you will dance to a routine that we give you. Good luck and get plenty of sleep."

"Go hit the showers and I will meet you outside, okay?"

"Okay and thank you so much."

"Your very welcome."

(20 minutes later)

Nevra walked out with the biggest grin on her face. We walked over to my car and got in.

"You were so nervous when we walked in."

"Well yeah and then I got a little discouraged to until that stupid curtain came off."

I laughed. "I knew had the potential. Do you want to know what the judges said about you?"

"Yeah."

"They said that you have the willpower to do this and if you do really well tomorrow you could make the team."

"I have never been so surprised in my entire life. Thank you soo much this is the best experience ever."

"Your welcome."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The next day)

Morning dawned and Nevra and I were already up getting ready to go to day 2 of the try-outs.

"Nevra, hurry up the judges don't wait."

"I am coming just let me get my bag."

5 minutes later we were in the car and heading for the stadium. When we got there I told Nevra not to be nervous that she can do it and she should do it.

"Go out there and have fun."

When she got out there she was having fun. I smiled and I pointed her out to the other judges and they all agreed with me.

After that was done all the judges assembled into a room and picked the girls that would stay and would leave.

Finally after all the arguing and voting we wrote down the numbers. Nevra's number was the first one on there. After the numbers were written down we wheeled it out removed the curtain of all 20 girls that made it and left the room.

10 minutes later Nevra came out as happy as a clown and we went home.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This chapter takes place 2 years after the girls run away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The unknown discovery.**_

It was about lunch time and I was in a room washing tables (They didn't know that we were who we were because we always wore a hat that covered our faces.). It was a conjoined room. In the next room Cornwallis was eating and William was getting gripped at.

"That man insults me!"

"Quit impressive for a farmer with a pitch fork. Wouldn't you say?"

"I want you to find that man; I want you to capture him."

"If I do this I would have to use tactics that are… what is the term you used brutal I believe; just how would that settle with my wife?"

"Well at least you would be able to find her and your child."

William ginned evilly.

For the first time Cornwallis seemed to remember us.

"These 3 will help you." He pointed in the room were Sam, Nevra and I were cleaning, "Colonel Tavington this is Isabella" (Me) "Cornellia" (Nevra) "And Erin" (Sam) "The 2 next to each other are sisters and the other is a slave. Nevra winced as she always does.

"That's it." She wailed, "I am tired of being called a slave! My name is Nevra, this Mary, and this is Samantha."

"Nevra!"

Will walked over to me and pulled my hat off revealing my face. He then walked in front of me pulled me to him and then we kissed.

"Am I missing something here?"

"It is a long story girl and one that you just don't wanna hear."

"Lady Bordon come with me." Cornwallis said.

(Sam's POV)

I was nervous when Cornwallis said those words but I knew that someone would've taken me to Matthew.

Nevra wanted to stay behind but I dragged her out to leave the 2 of them alone.

(Back to Mary's POV)

"I love you Mary and I am really sorry for hitting you. I didn't mean it. I just lost my temper."

"Its ok", I said putting a hand to his right cheek. He closed his and drew me closer and tighter to him, "Everything will be alright." We kissed and we didn't want to let go, but reluctantly pulled away when now 2-year old Bethany walked in. She walked over to me demanding attention. So I picked her up and placed her on my hip.

"Wow you sure have grown, Beth." She shied away from the stranger.

"It's okay Beth. Its papa." I whispered into her ear.

"Really." She said with wide eyes.

"Really."

She went over to her father.

"My you've gotten heavy too. I don't know if I can hold you."

"No down, no down."

"No down, but you are just so heavy."

"Come on lets go upstairs." And we left with Will leading the way upstairs to our chambers.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: School is a drag and I hate it. It really tires me out. Especially gym but we are playing floor hockey and I am really getting into it. Anyways here is chapter 12. YAY!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The ball **_

(Sam's POV)

Nevra had gone outside to the servants' quarters leaving Cornwallis and I alone. We walked down the long hallway till we got to Matthew and I quarters. He knocked on the door waited a few seconds then opened it and shoved me in quickly closing the door me.

"Ow! Gee thanks." I said rolling my eyes.

I turned around to see Matthew looking at me like a ghost.

"Why are you looking at me like a ghost?"

"Samantha" he said coming up to me and hugging me, "I am so sorry, I never meant it I never meant any of it." And drawing me closer he kissed me. The kiss was deep and when we pulled away I was in shock.

"You know its been 2 years always forgiven." I said with a laugh. He hugged me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A week later) (Mary's POV)

We were at another grand ball. I was bored out of my mind.

"What's the matter you look bored." Will said.

"I am bored out of my mind."

"How do you think I felt?"

"I feel your pain." I said patting his upper back.

"Mary, I don't feel good. Nauseating really and Matthew is drunk." Sam said coming up to us.

"Really well come on then."

"If Bordon is looking for you I will tell him you're not feeling well."

"Okay thank you." Of course this wasn't true. We had a soccer game that night and we had to go so we came up with a plan since we were restricted from certain areas so we had to sneak out when we wanted to get out. Sam was supposed to pretend to not feel well and we had to come up with an excuse so Bordon doesn't take her up so we came up with a "drunken" plan and since nobody would really notice Nevy she just snuck out. The plan worked we got upstairs went into our quarters got dressed into "future" styles grabbed our bags with the soccer gear in it and left putting invisible cloaks over our body's so they wouldn't see us.

We went to the spot were we said we would meet and Nevra was sitting there with a scared look on her face.

"I can't come to the game. Can you tell coach Vivicio?"

"Sure but what's wrong?"

"They only gave me 5 minutes to be here before they will come for me and that time is almost up so have fun and win the game, okay?"

"Okay, see ya." We said giving here a big hug.


	13. Chapter 13

IMPORTANT NOTE: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but right now I have to worry about school and Driver's Ed and a fundraiser with really cool prizes and all this junk. It all seems to be pilling up but the fundraiser ends Tuesday so I will try to update then. Okay.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long but drivers ed got in the way and so did school. But since I am on Spring Break right now it will be a little easier.

**_The Soccer Game and a little bit of trouble _**

We watched Nevra leave and then headed a little further into the woods where we could easily make a portal without anybody knowing.

We got to the girls locker room and changed into the home game soccer uniforms and headed out to the field where we were starters.

"Sam, Mary we need Nevra out there on the field too where is she?"

"Sorry Coach she isn't feeling to good right now. She stayed home." We said in unison.

"I saw her in school today where is she?"

"She has an upset stomach because she ate some bad chicken."

"Alright girls hands in. We have GOT to win this today."

We all put our hands in and then headed out to play the game.

We had won the game and headed back home where our husbands waited for us.

"Where have you been Mary?" William said getting up and walking over to me.

"No where I…"

SLAP

"Don't Mary, you know where you were now…"

"I was at a soccer game, the last game of the season, The Conference, The Game, The one we just HAD to win and we did."

Will was speechless. I just had to laugh.

"What is so funny Mary?"

"The look on your face."

"From now on I go EVERYWHERE you go. Do you understand me?"

I put my arms around his neck and kissed his lips. "I understand."

He put his hands on my waist and kissed me back.

"Im sorry Mary but I can't lose you again. It just feel right without you or the Beth. Its just to hard."

"I know and im sorry…." I was cut off by Will's kiss.

"Don't be Mary, Its my fault."

"I love you William." I said with tears in my eyes.

"I love you too Mary."


End file.
